


Caught in the Crossfire

by Fanatic_weirdo



Series: Lightwood-Bane Family [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Brothers, F/M, Family, Kidnapping, Light Angst, M/M, Parabatai, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Protective Max, Torture, the torture is light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatic_weirdo/pseuds/Fanatic_weirdo
Summary: Rafael is kidnapped by the Seelies. He doesn't know why, but he's about to find out something about his fathers' past that could change everything. And in the process maybe he'll fall in love?You should read my story "I'll Cover you" you probably don't have to but it would really help.





	1. "Dad's going to kill me"

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short! I'll be posting a chapter every day til I'm done :D

Rafael awoke with a groan; his head was killing him. He quickly realized he was not at home and looked around, blinking rapidly, trying to figure out where he was and how he’d gotten there. He was in what appeared to be a cell. There was a window, but when Rafael moved to go towards it, he realized he had chains on his ankles and wrists. He grunted in annoyance before observing his surroundings further. He may be tied down, but that didn’t mean he was going to be helpless.

The floor was stone; the room was empty except for a wooden bucket that he would be expected to- He covered his mouth so he didn’t gag. It was like a cell in every medieval movie Cole had ever made him watch. He remembered he’d been on patrol with Chris.

“Chris!!” He yelled out, hoping he got no answer. He searched his Parabatai rune and felt guilt and distress, but no pain, which told him that Chris most likely just felt bad because they’d somehow been separated and he was here. Good. He’d rather be the one here than Chris, though Chris probably could have talked himself out of it. Still, if they, though he wished he knew who ‘they’ were, planned on hurting anyone, Rafael was glad it was him. 

“Dad’s going to kill me.” 

\------------- 

“What do mean you can’t track him?! He’s a Shadowhunter!” Alec roared as another Shadowhunter told him Rafael wasn’t traceable. 

“I know, Sir, but he’s being blocked,” he claimed. Alec slammed his fist into the wall nearby causing everyone except Magnus, Max, and Chris to flinch. 

Rafael had been missing for five hours. Chris said they’d been on patrol when suddenly everything went black and the next thing he knew, he was waking up and Rafael was nowhere to be seen or traced, apparently. Max and Magnus had tried to track him with Warlock magic and that hadn’t worked either.

“I could use our—,” Chris began but Magnus and Alec immediately interrupted,

“No!” they said in unison. Magnus looked at Alec who was shaking his head slightly. There was pure panic and distress on both their faces; they didn’t even try to hide it.

“Please, if I can—” Chris tried again but Alec moved to be standing in front of him.

“I get you want to help, believe me, but I will not risk your life,” the older man reported.

“It wouldn’t be risking my life,” Chris told him, even though he very much knew that it would. He knew how dangerous tracking with a Parabatai rune was but this was Rafael.

“Chris, listen to me. That is not something Rafael or I would want you to try. I tried it once and I got lucky that Jace was able to get to me in time. But if you try it and then we can’t get to him, none of us,” he motioned to Magnus and Max, “would forgive ourselves if anything happened to you.” 

Chris wanted to argue further, but he knew based on the look of heartache on Alec’s face, now was not the time. So he just deflated and put his arms around Max who hugged him tightly. 

“He’s alive, right?” Max asked softly. The 18-year-old felt thrown off balance at his big brother missing. 

Chris kissed him comfortingly and nodded, saying, “Yeah he’s alive.” He touched the spot on his inner bicep where his Parabatai rune was placed. It was frustrating that the feelings where there, but he couldn’t use them to find him. Though he supposed as long as the emotions were there, he could hold on to that hope.


	2. Please don't let it be vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael finds out who has him and meets a guard who catches his attention. Magnus and Alec worry about their son.

Rafael didn’t know how long he’d been there, how long he’d been unconscious or awake. It was light outside and suddenly his heart dropped. Please don’t let it be vampires. He’d learned to get along with vampires, even loved Raphael, but that didn’t mean he particularly enjoyed the thought of feeding them again. 

“Hello,” the voice was soft and gentle as if purposefully trying to be non-frightening. Rafael turned to see a Seelie girl and he sighed in relief. Seelies he could deal with. “I’m Tala,” she introduced herself as if he weren’t chained to a wall. “The Queen would like to speak to you,” she reported. 

She was stunningly beautiful. Rafael had seen some beautiful Seelie’s in his life, but this one was… something else. She had olive skin with thick, straight, black hair. She looked Filipino; her dark eyes were soft in a way most Seelies’ Rafael had met where not. She undid his chains, but with a quick snap of her fingers his wrists were rebound with cuffs.

“If you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask,” Rafael claimed with a smirk. Tala looked at him curiously before realizing he was joking and merely turned her back to him. “I’m Rafael,” he tried.

“Yes, I know,” she replied with a small smile. 

“Okay, then maybe you can tell me why her Majesty wants to speak to me. And why she had to do so without my knowledge or consent.” 

Tala started leading him forward. “She’ll tell you when we get there.”

“Great,” Rafael muttered. “Are you a knight,” he asked her, noticing she dressed more like Meliorn than the Queen. She looked at him as if confused by him.

“I am,” she admitted. 

“That’s awesome. I like a girl who knows her way around a weapon. Especially one as beautiful as you,” Rafael flirted. That was all he’d done since Stella, flirted. Ending things with Stella had hurt a little more than he cared to admit to anyone, even if it had been amiable and mutual. Tala stopped short and whipped around to him; he looked at her unwavering. 

“You are a prisoner of the Faerie Court. Why are you not begging to be freed or threatening me,” she asked, her harmonious voice leaving to sound almost frustrated at being thrown off guard by this Nephilim. 

“Would it make a difference? Would you free me,” he asked. 

She studied him carefully; he was beautiful for a human. Beautifully colored skin the color of birch bark, eyes as dark as the night but they shone with stars, his hair was dark and curly and cut short, the Shadowhunter way. This one was different. There was no cruelty in his tone, no superiority in the way he carried himself, although it was with confidence. 

“No,” she clipped as she turned back around and continued to lead him. She knew he was Rafael Lightwood-Bane, knew he was the child of a Nephilim and a Warlock, so she hadn’t expected him to be so…agreeable. 

Rafael had never been to the Seelie Court so as they walked he looked around instead of staring straight ahead. It was beautiful, like the most beautiful place in nature anyone could ever imagine and then tinted with a shade of magic. 

“Are you full Faerie? My friend-well my father’s friend, Meliorn, is half faerie, half human. Were you raised here?” Rafael rambled and for a second he imagined this was what Chris and Max felt like when they asked a hundred questions. Maybe he should stop, figuring if it annoyed him when two people he loved most in the world did it, he could assume it was less than amusing for his captor. 

“Yes, I’m full Faerie,” she said, her voice lowering back to its soothing tone. “I was raised in the realm, but not in the court,” she explained. She knew she shouldn’t be continuing this conversation. He was a prisoner of the court, though she knew he hadn’t done anything wrong or they would have given her back up. But he was charming and kind and she couldn’t help it. “You are half Nephilim and half warlock,” she asked and was caught off guard by Rafael’s melodious laugh. It was more beautiful than the sound of a summer wind playing in the leaves of a willow tree. 

“No. I’m full Nephilim. My parents were killed when I was a baby and my fathers took me in,” he explained. 

“I didn’t realize you had two fathers. My apologizes,” she said cordially. 

“It’s okay. I’m kind of relieved it’s not a big deal anymore, at least not to the Faerie Folk,” he answered, grunting as he tripped over a root. “I’m sorry,” he looked at the tree, “I did not see you.” He’d read that the Faerie view every single living thing as a life and a soul, so he wasn’t about to offend anyone and get himself in more trouble. 

Tala laughed and Rafael felt his stomach swoop and his heart skipped a beat. “It was just a root, silly Nephilim.” 

Rafael smiled at her, “Well I don’t like when people step on my feet, so I felt it best to let her know it wasn’t on purpose.” 

The tree shook its leaves and Tala chuckled again. “HE thanks you for acknowledging him.” Rafael ducked his head shyly before realizing Tala was still smiling at him. They met eyes and Rafael couldn’t help but upturn the corner of his mouth with a crooked smile. He took notice that like the Nephilim and mundane women he’d dated, his smile took Tala off guard and she blushed before quickly turning away. “Come on,” she said quickly and Rafael grinned harder. Maybe being a Seelie prisoner wasn’t so bad, at least not this Seelie’s.

\--------

Alec sighed heavily, scrubbing his eyes. It had been 12 hours, and the only thing that let them know that Rafael was okay was Chris’s connection to him. He’d been forced to go home by Jace, but that didn’t mean he had to sleep. He would stay here and search through Magnus’s books until he found a way to track him. 

“You know, I had a thought,” Magnus said, walking up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist, putting his head on his shoulder. “I’m thinking there is only one place that tracking doesn’t work but a Parabatai bond isn’t broken…”

“The Seelie Court,” Alec finished, holding up the small book he had in his hand on Seelies. He had had the same thought. “Yeah, the problem is we can’t go in there, guns blazing when according to Chris, Rafael has not been hurt. He says he doesn’t even seem all that distressed.” Alec groaned in frustration before rubbing his face with both hands. “He’s nearly twenty-one years old Mag, but right now I feel like he’s that 5-year-old we brought home.” 

“I know. I feel the same,” Magnus murmured softly as Alec took his hand and brought to his face, pressing it against his cheek. Alec kissed Magnus’s hand and leaned back into it. “But I think all we can do is wait,” Magnus admitted, as frustrated about that fact as Alec. They knew they couldn’t ask Meliorn and risk him being labelled a traitor. 

“For what? A Seelie to show up and tell us what they want? Him to manage to escape? And then we have to consider whether the Seelies broke the accords. Do we—” Alec rambled before Magnus shushed him gently. Alec let out a shaky breath and turned in Magnus’s arms so they were facing each other. “What are we waiting for,” he asked. 

“I don’t know,” Magnus admitted, his eyes filled with worry and his tone aching with uncertainty. “Our boy is smart. He’ll figure it out, and if something does come up, we’ll do whatever we have to, to bring him home.”

Alec nodded and buried his face in Magnus’s shoulder, feeling his husband do the same.


	3. Alec Lightwood is not immortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what the Seelies want!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos :D You guys are the best!!!

Rafael stared in awe at the Queen. She looked barely older than him, but he knew she was ageless. She had dark red hair and an even darker look in her eyes. She was sharp and cold. 

“Thank you for joining us, young Lightwood-Bane,” she said, her voice high and almost shrill, like a small dog sitting its owner’s window sill yapping at every person who walked past. 

“I wasn’t made aware I had a choice, Your Highness, but it’s a pleasure to meet you,” he bowed politely. 

She chuckled breathlessly at his words, but she didn’t seem angry, “You are correct; I apologize for the manner of which you were brought here. Do not fear, I did not bring you here because I have a grievance with you. I would just like to know some information about your fathers.” 

Rafael tensed and he felt Tala do the same next to him. “Why would you need me to tell you anything about my fathers? And what makes you think I will tell you anything,” Rafael bit, sounding like the soldier he was for the first time since he got there. 

“And we were having such a nice conversation,” the Queen claimed though her tone was now warning. “Really it’s only one of your fathers. Just the Shadowhunter,” as if that someone made it okay. Rafael glared at her but then suddenly there were vines all around him. “Lie and they will choke the life out of you.” The queen told him as he now dangled several feet off the ground. “So first question, is your father immortal?” 

Rafael panted as he struggled to get free but then paused in confusion. How did she not know about Alec’s mortality status?

“Yes,” Rafael said, “Magnus Bane has been immortal for some time,” he said snarkily. The vines didn’t tighten but a punch to the stomach came from a Seelie guard that he was not expecting, causing him to release a cry of surprise more than pain. 

“Is Alec Lightwood immortal,” the queen asked and Rafael honed in on the ‘Lightwood’ part. The Seelie liked to play games, so he’d play.

“No. Alec Lightwood did not gain immortality,” he claimed. It wasn’t a lie. Alec was a Lightwood-Bane when he got his immortality. The queen tilted her head in interest as the vines didn’t tighten around him. “Why do you care,” Rafael asked. “How does his mortality affect you?” Rafael was back handed across the face for his disrespect.

“Did Magnus Bane find a way to make him immortal,” came the next question. 

Rafael spit the blood out of his mouth from the cut in his mouth. “No.”

“Has Alec Lightwood found a way to keep Asmodeus from getting his soul?” 

Rafael froze. Why would Asmodeus have claim over Alec’s soul? Alec was a Nephilim. He blinked slowly at the queen and the vines tightened. 

“N-no.” 

Shit. The vines loosened, so it was the truth. Alec’s soul belonged to Asmodeus. But perhaps it was when or IF he died. Oh Rafael could work with this…then he and his fathers were going to have a long talk when he got home. 

“Has Magnus Bane found a way to block Alec Lightwood’s soul from Asmodeus?” 

Rafael’s heart pounded rapidly in his chest. How was he supposed to answer this? He knew he could say ‘no’ because Clary had made him immortal, but if she had made him immortal and a PRINCE OF HELL was looking for Alec’s soul and couldn’t find it…Fuck.

“No.” 

For now he’d have to keep his answers short until he figured out just what he was dealing with—Deal! What had his father done? Had he made a deal? For what? Alec’s soul for what? Edom! Magnus and Alec didn’t talk about it often. It was a miserable time for both of them, but on the rare occasion it was mentioned it was always in reference to Alec’s arm, never anything else, nothing else. Not even what Magnus went through, not how Alec got in, or how they got out. FUCK. 

“Take him back to his cell, Tala. We’ll talk again tomorrow,” the queen informed them. The vines dropped him and he fell onto the ground, groaning before climbing to his feet with Tala’s hand on his arm. 

As they walked back, Rafael’s head was spinning.

“Are you okay,” Tala asked softly. 

Rafael chuckled darkly. “Well, define okay? I’m being held captive, being forced to give information on my father, and am being squeezed to death by vines, but. I mean. I guess at least I didn’t sell my soul to the Prince of Hell for some reason the Angel only knows and now he’s asking about payback! So I guess it depends on what you mean.” He didn’t want to be short with her. She had done nothing wrong; she was a soldier, like him, just following orders. To be fair, his orders didn’t involve watching Shadowhunters torture someone, at least…not since Alec became Head of the Institute. Suddenly Tala turned and put her hand on his chest.

“I’m asking if you are okay?” 

Her eyes were sorrowful and concerned and so damn pretty. He blinked at her several times the nodded slightly, “Yeah, I’m okay.” She nodded and continued towards the cell. 

\--------------

Alec had found an excuse for Chris to stay by his side so that if anything happened to Rafael he would know. Chris was fully aware that’s why he was given the task of helping him fill out reports under the pretense of ‘You’re terrible at it. Rafael can’t do it for you forever’. But he really didn’t mind. He was more of a Lightwood-Bane than he was a Rothschild, especially after what his parents had pulled last year. Alec watched as Chris jerked up, his hand flying to his Parabatai rune.

“What?! What’s wrong,” Alec asked, his heart sinking as Chris flinched, but the young Shadowhunter shook his head. 

“He’s okay, he-” Chris searched for the word to describe what his friend was feeling. “He’s betrayed? Confused? I think they roughed him up a little, but he feels perfectly fine, just…” Chris flinched, “I think…I don’t know, but he really seems okay, just confused.” 

Alec exhaled heavily. They still couldn’t go in with an army. They still knew if they did they were going to make things worse.

“Please, Alec, let me use our bond,” Chris pleaded. Alec went to open his mouth to argue, but Chris continued, “No, listen, he isn’t missing like Jace was. The bond isn’t broken like yours and Jace’s was. It should be really easy,” Chris swore. 

“Should be, Chris. Do you know what Rafael would do- what Max would do-if I agreed to this and you got hurt?” Chris shook his head at Alec’s words, but Alec turned to face him and turned Chris’s chair so it faced him. “Listen to me, Christopher. You are our third son; you always have been. I wouldn’t put Max at risk, and I’m not putting you at risk, okay? We will find a way to get Rafe back, but it will not be by putting you in danger. Do you hear me?” 

Chris sighed but nodded. He’d always known Alec loved him and wouldn’t let anything happen to him, but when his parents tried to marry him off last year, Chris realized it wasn’t just because Chris was Max’s boyfriend and Rafael’s Parabatai. It was because Alec and Magnus loved him for him. Well, if he was another son, the Lightwood-Bane boys were known for looking at rules and orders a little loosely. Maybe he couldn’t use their rune, but he would find some way to get Rafael home.


	4. I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone comes to the rescue but are they just making it worse?

It was day three. They hadn’t let him sleep, and he knew Tala wasn’t supposed to feed him or give him water because she had done it frantically, telling him to please hurry. He was bruised and had a black eye, a split lip, and a cut on his forehead. The day before had been much of the same, asking question about Alec and Asmodeus, most of which Rafael didn’t know. He’d only lied once—a question about if Max was powerful enough to fight Asmodeus. Rafael had answered ‘no’ because his brain didn’t think an 18 year old could take on a Prince of Hell, but of course the vines squeezed because in his heart, Rafael thought his little brother could do anything. And now he was back in front of the queen, vines wrapped around him once more and questions he didn’t know the answers to flung at him.

“Does Alec Lightwood regret selling his soul to Asmodeus?” 

Rafael hung limply, exhausted and sore. “No,” he said. He knew whatever Alec’s reasoning was, he would never regret doing it. 

“How is his soul not showing up,” the queen was asking herself, but Rafael looked up at her. 

“Because Grandfather underestimates us.” 

He probably just would have kept his mouth shut if he wasn’t so tired. He said the word ‘Grandfather’ like it was a curse and glared into her eyes, daring her to mess with the Lightwood-Banes. Suddenly, the vines had thorns and were squeezing him.

“He does not underestimate you. Why do you think he needs me to do his dirty work,” the queen snarled. When the vines didn’t loosen up, Rafael screamed as the thorns tore at his skin. He was panting from pain and Tala looked as distressed as she could with the queen right there. Rafael looked at her as he flinched and she could see his breathing was shorting as the vines squeezed his chest.

“Stop!” Tala cried and the vines stopped and released. She shut her eyes as she realized she’d spoken against her queen. Rafael’s breathing was ragged and forced, but he watched what was happening carefully.

“Oh. Someone has developed feelings for this brave young Nephilim,” The queen taunted. Tala looked up at the queen, her jaw set in defiance.

“He’s different, Your Majesty. He treats us with respect. He apologized for stepping on a nymph. I do not see why you are trying to get information from him of which he clearly isn’t in possession.” It was clear Tala was doing something she’d never done before as even the queen looked surprised. Then she looked back at Rafael who was looking at Tala. 

“I see,” the queen said. “Shadowhunter,” the vines loosened and Rafael inhaled deeply as he looked at her, “are you immortal?”

“No,” Rafael admitted, panting quietly. 

“Would you ever want to be,” the queen continued. Tala had her eyes fixed to the floor until that point, but then they flickered up to Rafael before falling back to the floor. 

“Yes. I think so. My brother is,” he didn’t need to mention Magnus because then she was would say-

“But not your father? Not both of your fathers?”

Rafael swallowed hard. He was going to have to tread carefully.

“Loss is a part of life. Even an immortal can die,” he almost sighed in relief at the vines not tightening. The queen studied him for a moment before nodding.

“Indeed,” she said with a cruel smirk that Rafael did not like. “Take him back to his cell, Ta—”

“Let me go!” 

Rafael’s head shot up at that voice. Chris was being dragged in by two guards; he was panting and fighting and Rafael almost laughed. He never thought he’d be so happy to see his Parabatai, even if he, too, was caught. There was something about having a family member there that made this whole thing easier.

“What the hell are you doing here,” Rafael asked.

“I’m rescuing you,” Chris said brightly.

“You’re doing a bang up job,” Rafael said with a chuckle. 

“Who is this delicious morsel,” the queen purred, walking up to Chris who moved away from her touch as much as he could.

“His happily taken Parabatai,” Chris responded. Rafael wanted to hit him. Of all the times for him not to be charming. The queen looked at Rafael as he was rolling his eyes. 

“You know…I believe I may have out grown my usefulness for you, especially now that I have this pretty thing,” Chris tried to pull away but the queen dragged her hand down his cheek, so he turned to bite her.

“Christopher!” Rafael scolded. Chris scowled at the queen but didn’t do anything else. “For the Angel’s sake act like a 19 year old Shadowhunter, please.”

“I’m sorry. Is this not the person who has been torturing you for the past three days,” Chris responded, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

“Yes, but she can still kill us both with a snap of her fingers so maybe don’t try to BITE her!” Rafael cried indignantly. 

“Your brother loves it when I—”

“I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF IF YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE!” 

“You two act like an old married couple,” the queen said, amused. “Tala, take them both back to the cell. I’ll figure out what to do with them later.” Tala nodded quickly and was muscled out of her usual job of picking Rafael off the ground when Chris rushed to get to him first.

“Oh man, what did she do to you,” he muttered as he pulled him to his feet. He was bleeding from the thorns that had dug into his skin, but it wasn’t as bad as it looked. 

“Come on,” Rafael said, nodding for Chris to follow Tala. Once they were out of hearing range Rafael walked up to talk next to their guard.

“Rafe,” Chris hissed as he tried to tug him away from the Seelie. Rafael shook his head and pulled out of Chris’s grasp, his attention focused on Tala.

“She’s not going to hurt you for helping me, is she?”

“No. I’m one of her best knights. She’ll scold me at most,” Tala admitted. “This is Chris,” she asked, as Rafael had told her about Chris on their walk to the queen the day before.

“Yeah, this is the man my brother somehow fell in love with,” Rafael said with an affectionate smirk.

“And to whom you chose to tether your soul,” she chuckled. 

Rafael laughed and shrugged, “You hang around him enough and he grows on you.” 

“I’ll take your word for it,” Tala retorted, making them both giggle. 

“Oh my god,” Chris whispered. They both turned to look at him. “Only you, Rafael Santiago! ONLY you would fall for your captor just because she’s hot!” 

“She’s not my captor,” Rafael bit, “The queen is my captor. She’s just…following orders.” He winced as he realized how it sounded.

“Uh-huh,” Chris rolled his eyes. Rafael blushed, chewing on his lower lip.

“I’ll bring you medicine for your injuries,” she said softly as they went into the cell. 

Rafael smiled softly at her. “Thanks but I’ll be okay. I don’t want to give her another excuse.” 

Tala held the cage door a little too long after she shut it, and when Rafael reached out and touched her hand, they both grinned and blushed.

“Oh gag,” Chris grumbled in the corner. Rafael frowned and turned back to him, but Tala seemed amused by him.

“I’ll bring you food and water as soon as I can,” she whispered. Rafael nodded and watched her go.   
\--------------- 

“I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!!” 

Alec roared as a vase exploded nearby. Jace jumped before realizing Magnus was now covering his eyes. He’d lost control, just as angry as his husband. He almost found it humorous that Alec and Max had not responded to the explosion. 

“I TOLD him! I specifically told him we would figure out a way to get Rafael, and that he was not to do anything STUPID!” 

Alec turned to Max whose arms were engulfed in magic. 

“If you want to kill him you’ll have to do it before I get my hands on him,” the teenage Warlock snarled furiously. 

“Now that they’ve got TWO Shadowhunters prisoner,” Jace claimed, “do we go in now?” He looked at his brother waiting for his orders. Jace now looked older than him, but Alec still carried himself like the older brother he was. Alec’s mind swirled. Now both boys were missing and they knew the Seelies had them, but what were they supposed to do? Going in with weapons was a threat of war, but maybe there should be a war, those people had his sons! But he couldn’t think like a father. He had to be the Head of the Institute; he had to think of this as a Shadowhunter. 

“No,” he said softly. 

“WHAT?!” Max yelled. “We have to go! Dad! We can’t just leave them there! Now we don’t even have a way of knowing if Rafael is okay and now they could both die! You realize she could kill them BOTH?!”

“Of course I realize that!!!” Alec screamed at his son who took a step back, as did Jace. Magnus looked up in shock before going forward and wrapping his arms around Alec. Alec deflated immediately and let out a sob. “I’m sorry,” he whispered to his son who nodded. He knew his fathers hadn’t slept more than a couple hours since Rafael went missing, if they’d even managed that. Alec’s anger just always took him by surprise since he was the calmer of the two fathers, the one less likely to respond emotionally. Alec took in a broken, shaky breath. “If we go in, we’d have to send in a whole team, and that will look like an attack, like a declaration, and we can’t risk that.” But they have your sons! Alec’s mind yelled. 

“What if Max and I went? Just the two of us—” Magnus began but Alec’s eyes shot to his.

“So my entire family is in there? I don’t think so,” Alec said, tears filling his eyes. Magnus nodded, shushing him gently; that had been a stupid idea. 

“We can’t just sit here and do nothing,” Max said. Jace pulled Max into a hug, and Max fell into the embrace.

“Listen. Your boyfriend and brother are the cleverest, most cunning, bravest, stupidest, Shadowhunters I’ve ever known,” Jace murmured causing the other three to chuckle sadly. “If anyone can wiggle their way out of this, it’s those two. And now that they’re together, they may actually be their own best chance.” 

Alec and Magnus winced but they knew Jace was right. Chris and Rafael stood a better chance if left to their own devices together than if someone were to try and go in. So, as much as it pained the four men, they knew they needed to wait.


	5. We can't all meet our soulmate at 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Chris and Rafe escape? Or is it about to get a lot worse? Read to find out!

Suddenly something hit Rafael in the back of the head. It was a pillow Tala had given him.

“Are you out of your mind,” Chris asked, standing and hitting Rafael in the arm.

“OW! I’ve been getting tortured for the last three days you asshole,” Rafael yelled. 

“She is a knight of the Seelie queen! Has it crossed your mind that she is another trick? Has that consideration penetrated your dick for brains?!” 

“Not a good enough reason to use the word penetrated,” Rafael said, but Chris put his hands on both of Rafael shoulders, causing him to flinch.

“I’m serious, Rafe. I get that she’s beautiful, but she’s a Seelie,” Chris pleaded.

“I’m not that stupid. I know she’s a Seelie, but also, she’s not like them,” Chris threw his arms up in the air at Rafael’s claim. “No listen! She’s got a good heart. I know it seems…weird but…I don’t know.”

“So, what? If we don’t die here, you’ll take her on a date,” Chris asked.

“Yeah. Maybe.” 

“I was being sarcastic, idiot, you just ended things with Stella 4 months ago and now you’re-” Chris groaned. 

“We can’t all meet our soulmate at age 7!” 

“Oh and you think you’ve met yours in a cage in the Seelie Court,” Chris yelled. How could someone as smart as Rafael be so stupid? Rafael grumbled and sat on the floor, he stretched his legs out so as not to hurt his injuries more. Chris flinched when he saw how many wounds he had. They may have been mostly tiny, but they were all over, his shirt was in shreds and he looked exhausted. Dark circles under his eyes and a fear that Chris didn’t think had anything to do with the Seelies was in those dark eyes. 

“Why’d they take you in the first place,” Chris asked, sitting next to him and checking him over for injuries he could help with. 

“I’d rather not say yet. I need to talk to Dad and Pop. I think they did something bad,” Rafael admitted.

Chris raised his eyebrows in surprise. Alec and Magnus had done nothing but try to fix the hard feelings that existed in the Shadow World between Downworlders and Shadowhunters? What could they possibly have done to piss the Queen off enough that she would kidnap Rafael? 

“Does anyone know you’re here,” Rafael asked. His eyes had begun falling shut, but as soon as they did, someone banged on the bars.

“No sleeping!” the guard snapped. Rafael huffed, but opened his eyes.

“They’ve probably figured it out by now. Max is gonna kill me,” Chris said with a small chuckle. 

“Yeah, probably,” Rafael said quietly. Chris reached out and ran his fingers through Rafael’s hair, trying to soothe his friend. Rafael smiled softly at him and asked, “I’ve been here three days?”

“Yeah, and we need to figure out a way to get out of here, so it doesn’t become four,” Chris replied. 

“Well, with Mr. Grumpy out there, and without our weapons or steles, I don’t see…” 

Suddenly there was a sound of someone falling and Tala was frantically trying to get the door open. Both boys jumped to their feet.

“You guys have to leave,” Tala unlocked the door and threw their steles at them. 

“What happened,” Rafael asked as he tucked his in his back pocket. 

“I heard her tell her executioner that she was going to kill you since you didn’t have any more information on your dad.” Tala said, flinging opened the door and motioning for them to follow her, Rafael motioned for Chris to activate his stealth rune. 

“Information on—”Chris began as he followed Rafael, not really having a choice, but was interrupted by a sharp look from Tala.

“Hush!’ Tala hissed as they moved silently through the court. Chris made a face at her for shushing him, which Rafael quickly swatted him for. 

They came out of the realm in the Central Park entrance. 

“Thank you,” Rafael said as he grabbed Tala’s hand. 

Tala looked at their joined hands and nodded, smiling a little before looking back up at Rafe. “I have to get back before she realizes it was me,” she told him softly, though they both knew the queen would know exactly who let them out.

“Stay. Stay with me,” Rafael begged. Tala smiled sweetly at him even as Chris scoffed in the background. 

“I can’t. But don’t worry, Nephilim, I can travel back and forth between realms. I’ll come back for you,” she said before kissing him quickly on the lips then running back into the realm. Rafael turned to Chris, grinning like a fool. 

“Have I told you I think this is a bad idea,” Chris tried once again. 

“Yes. Now let’s get home,” Rafael said, shoving him in the direction of Brooklyn. Chris knew since it was after 6, they would all be back at the loft.

“You considered how your parents are going to react to you bring home a Seelie,” Chris asked. 

Rafael let out a dark chuckle. “Oh I think after our talk, they won’t say a thing.” 

Chris was surprised by Rafael’s apparent anger. He didn’t know what happened, but he honestly couldn’t think of anything that Alec and Magnus could have done that would be so bad it warranted Rafael’s anger with them. Not when Chris knew they had been worried sick and losing sleep over their son.

“Rafe,” he grabbed Rafael’s arm to stop him from continuing walking, “I don’t know what they did, but they were scared shitless when you went missing. So unless they paid money to the Queen to kidnap and hurt you, I think you need to not go into that apartment ready to yell at them. Okay? Because no matter what they did, these three days have been hell on them. I know your dad hasn’t’ slept and I can only assume your pops hasn’t either.” 

Rafael looked at his Parabatai who somehow balanced the fire and mischief that was Max with the rock and inflexibility that was Rafael. He was the perfect middle man, the one who knew when to play and when to work. He calmed Max down and lightened Rafael up. They were both incredibly lucky to have the man in their life. 

“Have you?” Rafael asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Chris shook his head as they continued on their way back to the loft. “Of course not. I wasn’t going to sleep if you didn’t,” he claimed. Rafael smirked and pulled Chris into a half hug. 

“Thanks for looking after them while I was gone,” Rafael said softly. 

“Of course, they’re my family too,” Chris said casually. 

Rafael was still bothered by all the information he’d learned about what Alec had done, but Chris was right, he didn’t know the full story; he didn’t know why Alec did it, even if he knew it was to get Magnus out of Edom. Rafael knew he had no right to be mad at Alec, for if it were Chris or Max, he would do the same thing.

The loft appeared in front of him and he let out a sigh. 

Home. 

\-------------   
.  
“Rafael!”

“Oh thank the Angel!” 

“Mijo!” 

He heard his family just before they slammed into him as they entered the loft. Rafael let out a whine of relief at having his family back around him. He could feel Magnus and Alec shaking, their arms snaked around him as both Magnus and Max’s magic flew over him furiously. Max pulled back first and started healing everything he could get to that wasn’t being blocked by their fathers. He was upset about the information he found out at the Faerie Court, but he was happier just to be home. 

Once they were done holding him and making sure he was indeed okay, Magnus went to help Max heal him, despite his arguments that he was fine. 

Alec turned to Chris, “What the hell were you thinking? Going into the Seelie Court alone! Without telling us you were going?!” Alec scolded but they could all hear the concern and love he had for the other Shadowhunter. “Angel, you three are going to be the end of me,” he muttered as he pulled Chris into a hug. When Alec released him to go back to Rafael now that the healing was done, Chris smiled sheepishly at his boyfriend, who pointedly ignored him and looked at Rafael.

“Did we get everything,” Max asked him anxiously. 

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Rafael said even as he let his fathers fret over him. 

Chris reached out to touch Max, but received a sharp shock from Max’s magic instead, Max’s usual retaliation when he was mad at Chris. “Ow!” he yelped pulling his hand back. “Max! What the fuck?” He growled, shaking his hand in pain. “I went in there to save your brother and you can’t even hug me?” 

Max whipped around to him and suddenly Chris wished he’d just walked away. Max’s eyes were flashing with fury and his hand was sparking.

“You went to the Seelie Court ALONE, without telling anyone that you were going and you expect me to be all kumbaya about it?!” Max snarled. “Guess again, Shadowhunter!” Alec and Rafael flinched at Max’s fury towards Chris while Magnus reached for him gently.

“Maxie…” he said calmly, but Max jerked away from his touch as well and sat on the couch pouting. They could all tell Chris wanted to say something snarky, but he had the good sense to know when to shut up.

“We need to talk, but I think I want to sleep for a while first,” Rafael said softly. Alec nodded, kissing his temple comfortingly as Magnus hugged him one last time. Rafael stood and walked over to his bedroom. He had plenty to ask his fathers, but he could barely see straight let alone think about Asmodeus and Edom. His last thought before going to sleep was if what the Seelie Queen said was true, how was he going to safe his dad’s soul.


	6. Seriously what?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lightwood-Banes have a conversation.

When he woke up it was to Chris and Max screaming at each other. He looked at his clock and sighed; at least they’d given him 13 hours of sleep. He kicked his comforter off and pulled on a t-shirt and dragged himself into the living room. 

“-your own safety and RAFE’S because you thought you knew best!” Max screamed at his boyfriend who looked just as stubborn and mad as the Warlock, but every Shadowhunter in the room knew who was going to win this fight. Neither one of the pair acknowledged Rafael. Alec saw him and his face fell from a scowl into a look of concern, but Rafael just shook his head with a quiet smile and leaned against the wall so as not to interrupt.

“I’m sorry my concern was YOUR BROTHER! I’m so sorry I couldn’t stand to feel him scared and in pain anymore! How dare I do the one thing I could do to help him!” Chris yelled back, not willing to take it laying down. 

“YOU DIDN’T TELL ANYONE, CHRISTOPHER!” Max roared and the entire loft shook. “You ran in there without a single thought of how it would feel for me to lose the two most important people in my entire life,” Max was still yelling but they all knew he was just sad and worried; Max always handled those feelings with anger. 

“You didn’t lose either one of us,” Chris said, moving forward cautiously, but Max’s hands sparked, not ready to forgive just yet, he held his hands up in understanding surrender and stepped back. 

“But I could have,” Max growled, “I could have and that is the point. You know I get it. Three out of four of the closest people in my life are Shadowhunters, I get that you all have some sort of STUPID savior, martyr complex, which is fine- when it affects only you! But your lives have NEVER only affected just you, and I, for one, am SICK of healing cuts and bruises and drawing out demon poison while you three lay unconscious. I am tired of being in a constant state of fear that my brother, or father, or boyfriend isn’t going to come home one day.” Tears were now streaming down the young Warlock’s face as he moved away from Alec as well upon seeing Alec moved towards him. His father flinched, but respected his son and moved back to his spot. 

“I know it’s your job,” Max said, all the fight fading from him, “I know you literally have it in your blood to charge towards the worst of the worst to save everyone else. That doesn’t mean I don’t say a prayer every time any of you leave; it doesn’t mean my heart doesn’t break every time one of you has even the smallest injury. I am just a Warlock, and all I can do is heal you, or, if I go on a hunt, do the best I can to protect you, but there are so many times, like today, I have no way of knowing who is going to walk back through that door.” Max sniffled. “So please, next time you go running in think about me and Papa and how we are going to be the ones who have to have our hearts broken, again.”

This time Chris ignored the spark of magic and threw his arms around Max, taking the last shock before the younger man calmed down and his magic ebbed away. 

“I’m so sorry, Blue,” Chris whispered into Max’s hair. “You’re right, I—,” he kissed Max’s temple gently, “I went into the situation with no other thought but Rafael and that’s not—”

“He’s your Parabatai, I know, and—” Max tried to interrupt but Chris shushed him tenderly, holding the smaller man tightly. 

“He is, and we both love you the most out of the three of us,” Chris claimed. 

Max scoffed, “Obviously.” 

Chris, Alec, and Max chuckled, and even Rafael smirked. 

“Neither of us do anything without you in the front of our thoughts,” Chris promised before motioning to Alec. “None of us do.” Alec nodded, smiling sadly at his son who wiped his face clean of tears. “We’d burn the world down if it made you happy, Maxie,” Chris whispered, kissing the corner of Max’s lips softly. 

“Then don’t do something like that again, you stupid man,” Max said, turning into his arms with a warning frown. 

Now that one of his sons was being taken care of by his boyfriend, Alec went over to Rafael. 

“Hey,” Alec said softly. Rafael waved his hand but Alec gave him a once over, his hand cupping his eldest son’s face. 

“I’m okay, Dad,” he promised with a soft smile. Alec smiled weakly in return before turning back to Chris and Max. “Such a nice calm chat you two were having,” he said as he plopped down on the couch. 

“Yeah, well, you three need to know how annoying it is that you act first and ask questions never,” Max replied as he and Chris sat next to Rafael on the couch, Max cuddling into Chris’s side and Chris sitting closer to Rafael than he probably normally would be had Rafael not been taken. But Rafael leaned into the closeness, needing the soothing feeling of being back with Chris as much as Chris did.

“I need to call Jace soon. We need to figure out what to do about the Seelies,” Alec said. Now that Rafael and Chris were back they had to deal with them for breaking the Accords.

“We don’t need to retaliate on the Seelies,” Rafael said. “This wasn’t about them.” Alec looked at him confused and sat in the arm chair across from him. “Where’s Pops? I think it’s time for that talk,” he admitted. 

“He ran out to deal with a client, but he’ll be back soon,” Alec reported. “Are you hungry? Can I fix you anything?” Rafael couldn’t help but smile at his father’s ‘mothering’ for lack of a better term. 

“I could eat a hippo,” Rafael claimed. “But if Max will get it, I’ll settle for a pizza from Sizzle’s.” Max waved his hand and a large pizza appeared on the table. “You’re the best, Maxie,” Rafael said as he bit into the first slice with a moan of appreciation. Rafael was on his third slice when Magnus portaled back in.

“Hey, you’re awake,” he said with a soft smile. “Are you feeling okay?” Rafael let out a chuckle; he kind of liked seeing his parents so antsy over him, even if he was perfectly fine. 

“I’m fine. Do you guys want to get settled? I need to explain why I was kidnapped, or, rather, you need to explain why I was kidnapped,” Rafael said. Magnus sat next to Alec with a confused expression that matched his husbands, though Alec’s also had a sense of dread to it. 

“Do- should I go,” Chris asked Rafael, unsure if this was a family conversation. 

Rafael shook his head, “No. You came in there to save me at the risk of your own safety. You deserve to know why you needed to do that in the first place.” Rafael took a deep breath as his Parabatai reached out and touched his arm in comfort. Rafe took a deep breath and looked at Alec head on, determination in his eyes, then asked, “Why does Asmodeus have claim on your soul, Dad?” 

Max let out a gasp as Chris asked, “What?”

Alec winced and Magnus looked as if he’d been smacked. For a second, the room was silent, Shadowhunter father and son staring at each other, both not moving.

“No seriously, what?!” Chris asked again, breaking the silence in the room and staring at Alec who now looked like he wanted to disappear. 

“The queen was just doing his bidding. They didn’t have anything against us,” Rafael informed them. “But I was thrown off when they started asking me if you were immortal or if Pops had blocked him from your soul somehow. I didn’t tell them anything. You know how the Seelies are; they like to word their questions a certain way and I managed to not directly answer anything. They don’t know you’re immortal. But did you—did you sell your soul to him?” 

Magnus inhaled a shaky breath, tears welling up in his eyes as he gripped Alec’s hand tightly. 

“I did,” Alec admitted. 

“How could you do that?!” Max cried. 

Alec shook his head, smiling sadly, “It was before you guys were born. When Pops got taken to Edom. I traded my soul to Asmodeus in exchange for our freedom,” Alec explained.

“My freedom,” Magnus whispered. They all looked up at him, “Dad did it for me, not for our freedom. Asmodeus would have let him go.”

“I would never have left that place without you,” Alec said softly, “You know that.” He brought Magnus’s hand up to his mouth to kiss it lightly. He sighed before looking at his sons. “I offered him my soul when I die, and I would do it again. I have not regretted it for a single moment. However, I guess Asmodeus has figured out something has changed. Damn it.” He said the last part with a mumble. “I guess we should have told you guys a long time ago, but, honestly, I didn’t think it’d come back to bite us this soon.” 

“So, what? If you die tomorrow your soul goes to him,” Max asked. Alec nodded, wrapping his arms around Magnus as the Warlock flinched. “Can we do anything?” 

“I don’t think so, Blue,” Alec admitted. 

Rafael let out a slight chuckled. “I don’t know. I think dear old Grandpa is afraid of Max.”

“Me? Why?” The blue Warlock asked, shocked that a Prince of Hell would be afraid of him. 

Rafael shrugged, “She specifically asked me if you were powerful enough to fight Asmodeus.” 

“I hope you said ‘no’!” Max exclaimed. 

Rafael smirked, “I did but they knew I was lying. I think you could totally kick his ass,” Rafael said with a wink. Max blushed and smiled quietly. 

“How bad was-What else did they—ask you?” Alec knew he had been hurt for that information, he knew his child had been choked and came home bleeding because he was tortured, but he couldn’t bring himself to say that word. 

“Really, just that. They just asked about you being immortal or if Pops figured out a way to protect your soul. I think Asmodeus can’t feel it, which is why he hired or threatened or whatever the Seelie queen to do it. Oh and she asked if you regretted it. And if I was immortal and wanted to become immortal. They kept trying to ask it different ways to trip me up, but I answered in ways that never gave it away.” 

Magnus and Alec looked at each other. Part of them was glad Rafael hadn’t revealed anything, but the other part was horrified that he was put in that position in the first place. He shouldn’t have been. Were they supposed to approach Asmodeus themselves? Did they need to put some kind of protectant over the boys? But then what would keep Asmodeus from coming after Jace, Clary, Joselyn, Izzy, Simon, Luke, Cole, Maryse, Raphael, Catarina, Vanya, Madzie, and any number of the rest of the people in their lives who had no idea what Alec had done but could possibly pay for it anyway.

“So I guess in the future you boys are going to have to be—” Magnus began but Rafael shook his head.

“What Pops? Be extra careful? Not go anywhere alone? Well I wasn’t alone when I was taken this time either. And I don’t know about you, Chris, but I don’t remember anything. One second I’m on patrol and the next I’m in a Seelie cell,” Rafael claimed. ”We’re not going to be stupid. Now that we know this is a thing we’ll be more aware, but I am not going to hang up my weapons and hide. I am going to continue to go on patrol and live my life.” 

“Rafe—” Alec warned but Rafael shook his head,

“No. If something happens, we’ll deal with it then, but I won’t spend my time looking around corners and scared of what’s behind me. I just won’t do it,” the young Shadowhunter said firmly. 

“And if we ever do get the change to take on Asmodeus—” Max began, but Magnus snapped his fingers and all three of them were silenced.

“You will NEVER take on Asmodeus alone,” he said sharply. “If I find out one of you or even all three of you together are trying to find a way to fix this, if you try to go into Edom, I swear to the Angel and to Lilith that I will have you two de-runed” he said to Rafael and Chris before turning to Max, “and your powers bound. Do I make myself clear?” His yellow eyes were flashing with fear and fury. Fury that his coward of a father dared to threaten his child instead of coming to him and Alec himself, and fear that he would try again. The three boys nodded, still voiceless from Magnus’s magic. 

“Part of the deal that I made is that Asmodeus would never show his face to us. He would not bother us,” Alec stated. “Guess he’s taken that literally and using others to do his bidding. So that means if there are Edomite demons or a rogue werewolf or vampire, and I decide I don’t want the three of you going, you do not disobey me and go anyway, because Pops may have magic, but I have just as much power over you three, got it?” Once again the three on the couch nodded. Once the two men decided they weren’t going to argue anymore Magnus snapped his fingers and lifted their silence. 

“We’re going out on the balcony. We’ll be back. I want you three still here,” Magnus said as he stood and pulled Alec with him. They didn’t look back because they knew they’d proven their point. 

“Shit. Sometimes I forget how scary they can be,” Max muttered. 

The three younger men watched as Magnus shut the balcony door, cutting off any chance of hearing their conversation, but they could see them. It started uneventfully. They walked to the edge of the balcony, their hands joined, while their other arms rested on the ledge, speaking calmly. Then as the conversation continued, they turned and leaned into each other’s spaces, their foreheads pressing against each other. It was clear they were both shaking with emotion now as their mouths moved in conversation. Then Alec pulled Magnus into his arms just as Magnus’s knees gave out and the Warlock shook his head rapidly, tears streaming down both of their faces. The boys stared at the couple in concern and maybe a little fear. They’d gone from threatening life altering punishments to Alec’s legs also giving out and the both crumpled onto the ground, clutching each other like lifelines. 

“Lilith,” Max whispered as Chris wrapped his arms tighter around him. “Seriously, is there nothing we can do about this?” 

Rafael swallowed hard. “I think this may be their battle. We just have to make sure we aren’t collateral damage.”


	7. Give her a chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is late!!! it's been a day! Also i know it's short, sorry! Hope you enjoyed this story!!!

The three decided to give their fathers privacy and they headed into Rafael’s old room, unsure how to go about helping them when clearly they were out of their depth.

Fifteen minutes later they heard the balcony doors slam open and they could all feel Magnus’s magic expanding throughout the loft. The three ran out into the living room, Max concentrating his magic into his hands, ready for whatever his father felt.

“What’s wrong,” Alec asked, coming up next to him. They looked back to normal, no puffy, red eyes, no sign that’d been curled up together on the ground minutes earlier. Magnus shook his head.

“I don’t know, my wards let someone in, but they’re unfamiliar. I mean obviously they don’t mean us harm but…” There was a soft knock on the door. Rafael, Alec and Chris grabbed their swords and Max’s magic crackled. Magnus opened the door, his other hand flaming with magic beside him.

“Tala!” Rafael rushed forward, setting his sword down. 

“Hi,” she smiled softly at him before looking at Chris who hadn’t lowered his weapon, “Good to see you again, as well, Christopher.” Chris rolled his eyes before putting down his sword, Alec hesitated a moment longer before doing the same. Max and Magnus looked at each other and then Rafael who shook his head. She wasn’t dangerous and their magic waned. 

“Hello, I’m—” Magnus greeted.

“Magnus and Alexander Lightwood-Bane,” Tala said quietly, bowing her head politely. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Tala.” 

“She saved us,” Rafael explained. “She’s the one who got us out.” 

“Yeah, only after Rafe fell in love with her,” Chris grumbled. Rafael shot him a look, but Magnus and Alec seemed fairly unimpressed with the situation. They met eyes, having a silent conversation. This girl was a member of the race Asmodeus had used to hold and hurt Rafael, but Rafael was clearly smitten.

“Come inside,” Magnus said with a slightly hardened politeness that only his family recognized and took a step back so she would get the idea she could enter. She did so with a nod of thanks. 

“Also, love is a strong word, we just—” Rafael began but Alec shook his head.

“It’s okay, I’m just…a little uncomfortable with the fact that she knew where we lived,” he admitted.

“But Pop’s wards let her in,” Rafael defended. 

Tala dropped her eyes to the ground, “Sirs, I don’t mean any of you harm.” Alec and Magnus both deflated; such a direct statement was rare in a Seelie.

“Our apologies, but you understand our reasoning for being cautious,” Magnus said attempting to make his tone warmer. Tala nodded and looked back up at the family. 

“She hasn’t answered how she knew where we lived,” Max spoke for the first time since she arrived. “A Seelie, which is the race that recently KIDNAPPED my brother, shows up at our home, getting past the wards, and is now giving Rafael doe eyes. Can we not just all of a sudden accept this woman.”

“I’m with you,” Chris said, scowling at Tala.

“Max, you as well as anyone should know better than to judge someone on their race, first of all, and secondly how quickly they are attracted to someone,” Magnus said calmly, but with a hint of warning. Max narrowed his eyes at her before huffing and turning to and moving beside Chris who shrugged, shaking his head. 

“I can’t stay long anyway, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Tala said to Rafael who nodded.

“Are you? Did the queen figure out it was you?” 

Tala also nodded, but when Rafael tensed in worry she smiled and shook her head. “She didn’t hurt me. Just warned me about falling in love with a mortal,” she claimed, with a smirk that almost looked defiant. 

Rafael chuckled, “How about we go on our first date before we start thinking about my mortality.” 

Tala blushed and giggled, and oh, if Rafael wasn’t smitten before, he certainly was now. Her laugh was like the sound of bells, but even more ethereal. 

“I like the sound of that,” she agreed. “You can also send messages, just whisper aloud outside and I’ll get it,” she said with a smile. 

Alec smiled softly as Rafael bit his lower lip shyly with a tiny smile, even as Chris and Max rolled their eyes and fake gagged.

“Okay, how about Saturday? Noon?” he asked. “I can meet you at the fountain in the park?” 

She nodded eagerly, adding, “It’s a date.” They smiled at each other for a moment before Tala broke their gaze. “I have to go. I have a mission, but I can’t wait,” she kissed his cheek lightly. “It was so nice to meet you, Mr. and Mr. Lightwood-Bane, and Max. I hope you’ll see over time I don’t mean any harm.” She paused as she looked at Chris, “Bye, Chris.” 

Magnus and Alec were clearly amused by her attitude towards Chris. So their son was dating a Seelie. As they watched him talk to her, his serious, stoic demeanor melted into a soft, smiling expression, and they couldn’t help but be willing to give her a chance. Of course, they’d keep an eye on her, but Rafael wasn’t dumb, and he could take care of himself. And if he couldn’t, there was a Blue Warlock and a Parabatai that they were sure would be happy to take care of it if they needed to. 

“Hey, your brother has had to put up with the four of us being in love for years. You two are going to have some respect for whomever he chooses to date,” Alec whispered at them as Rafael shut the door after Tala. 

Rafael smiled at Alec and Magnus, “Thanks guys. For giving her a chance.” 

Alec kissed his temple. “Of course Rafie, but if she hurts you or anyone else in this room, fuck the Accords, I’ll kill her.”

Magnus let out a chuckle, causing the other four to turn to him confused. He brushed the back of his hand against Alec’s cheek. “That’s almost verbatim what Catarina said when she found out I was dating a Shadowhunter.” Alec laughed and leaned in, kissing Magnus’s lips, “Maybe she’ll win us over same as you did Cat.” 

Rafael smiled, breaking up with Stella had been the hardest thing he’d ever done, especially since they’d still loved each other, still, Tala was the first person since Stella that gave him butterflies and made him want to take a risk. Maybe she would be worth it.


End file.
